


You make me live

by blublublah



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Time, Genderbend Queen, If You Squint - Freeform, Lesbian AU, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, female!John, female!roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/pseuds/blublublah
Summary: A little story about how Joanna met her girlfriend and their first time together.~Titel taken from You're my best friend by Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I should be working on the other fics but who cares.  
> I'm planning to write a victorian Joger lesbian fic and I need to test the waters so here we go!
> 
> Also two things:  
> Roger -> Rosaline (I know Regina is the usually used name but I have my reasons)  
> Freddie -> Farrah (stealing this from emmaandorlando)

Joanna glanced at the small watch on her wrist. It was hard to make anything out in the dimmed room, only some colored lights flickering and illuminating it for a few seconds at a time. She squinted her eyes and sighed. It was only quarter past eleven meaning she hadn't been here for more than an hour.

The brunet groaned, it felt more like 5 hours. Decided she needed more alcohol to survive the evening, she left her little corner next to a pinball machine and some discarded chairs and headed towards the next obstacle, the dancing crowd.

Pressing herself through the mob proved to be more than a little difficult. Elbows and lost feet kept pushing and stepping on her, the girl stumbling from one empty spot to the next until she finally made it through the dancing mob.

Heading for the set-up bar she looked over the people standing around her, searching for familiar faces but finding none. In this lightning it was even harder and she quickly gave up.

The student filled her cup with some undefined liquid, which smelt strongly like artificial strawberry and grabbed a hand full of snack pretzels. At least the drinks were good and the food was free.

She turned and eyed the crowd again.

Usually she loved to dance and lose herself for a while but she knew practically no one here and she wasn't drunk enough to forget her dignity just yet. The music was also a bit too techno for her, she didn’t mind it but dancing to it was not really on her list tonight.

She searched for Debbie and Marcus, the two fellow students who had invited her in the first place, but there was no sign of them whatsoever. Taking a few sips of the sweet fluid in her cup, she stalked over to a lesser occupied corner and munched on her food.

Maybe she should just leave. Nobody would even notice, the host didn’t know her, her friends were obviously too engrossed with themselves to give a shit about her and she really wasn’t in the mood for making new friends.

Joanna wasn’t shy per se, if she found the right person she would almost immediately open up and get comfortable, it was just that she hasn’t met such a person yet. That’s why the 19-year old usually kept to herself, not bothering to try and impress the girls in her study group, hoping for acceptance and an invite to their little gang.

She didn’t want to be part of it, it was just gossiping and drama and just no thank you very much.

Rather she would focus on her studies, go to lectures and try to find some places for getting experiences, spending her free time playing on her trusty old bass or tinkering around, working on her prestidigitation. Her major was dominated by guys, so she tried even harder to make a name for herself; proving she was just as competent as them.

But that was for another time, she didn’t want to think about school right now. 

After her cup was empty yet again, she decided to freshen up her routine by going to the bathroom. Maybe the line was long enough that she could waste a bit of time there.

What a pathetic thought. 

Sadly, there was no one waiting there. Joanna quickly used the toilet and went over to the sink. While she was washing her hands, she gazed at herself in the fogged-up mirror. Her brown bangs were curling again, probably because of the high humidity in here, and her light Make-Up also started to melt. 

Damn it, next time she wouldn’t bother; would save money as well. It didn’t even help that much. Her brows were fudge and her mascara was also starting to clump up. What a waste.

Once she was done, she turned and held her hand in front of the towel dispenser, waiting for some paper to come out. The machine buzzed for a moment but nothing came; Joanna groaned and wiped her hands on her jeans. 

Just as she was about to leave the toilets again loud swearing coming from the stall next to hers, let her look up.

A girl, a bit shorter than her with some very fluffy looking hair, emerged and nearly stumbled into the wall. The blonde was still pulling down her skirt, grumbling while grasping the wall to balance herself.

She was obviously very drunk and for a second Joanna wondered just what had happened in that stall. For now, the brunette decided to just watch and say nothing.

The nameless girl washed her hands and put some water on her face as well, probably trying to clear her fogged head again. Apparently not minding messing her Make-Up in the process, though Joanna was glad someone else was now in the same boat as her.

The blonde also turned towards the dispenser and waved her hands in front of the scanner.

After the fifth time Joanna took pity and cleared her throat.

“The thing’s empty.” Her voice was raspy from the lack of use and she winced at the soreness of it.

The girl, seemingly only noticing Joanna now, looked from the dispenser over to the brunette and then back to the uncooperating machine. Upon seeing the clouded look in the blue eyes of the blond, Joanna grew a bit weary.

The girl shook her head disapprovingly, “That’s so fucking rude” her voice wobbly but still holding a certain amount of anger. She gripped the machine on both sides with her hands, the dark red nail polish shining in the light.

Then she tugged it hard, the plastic squeaking, another tug and Joanna watched in stunned silence as this tiny girl just ripped the towel dispenser out of the wall and dumped it in the sink.

“That will teach it a lesson!” Clasping her hands together in satisfaction, the girl looked back to Joanna.

“Why you looking so pale?” Alcohol slurring her word, the prior smug grin had vanished, instead worry settling on the soft features of the blonde’s face.

Joanna didn’t reply, mouth slightly agape and eyes still staring at the broken machine. What the actual fuck just happened?

“Are you okay? Are you gonna be sick?” The blonde stepped towards her, swaying slightly, hands raised in concern as she tilted her head, her blue eyes full of questions.

Finally finding her voice again, Joanna swallowed before shaking her head, raising a eyebrow at the blond. “You know, I could report you for that.”

The girl just snorted; any sign of concern gone again. “Yeah, but you wouldn’t, right? What would such a pretty girl like me do in jail?” She bashed her unfairly long eyelashes at Joanna and smirked, her rose tinted lips looking way too hypnotizing in the fluorescent light.

Joanna ignored her and just countered the smile. “You’re right, I guess. To be honest, I’m just impressed how someone like you can just pull something like that off.” A subtle glance at the blonde’s physique, Joanna pursed her lips. Nameless girl just gasped and put her hands to her hips, blond locks bobbing slightly.

The brunette grinned at the fake hurt look on the flushed face, “You wound me! I’ll have you know, I’m stronger than most guys out there.” She lifted her right arm, flexing her biceps proudly “these babies have been in training for years. One of the perks of being a drummer!” 

Joanna couldn’t help but laugh. This was ridiculous, here she was in this tiny ass bathroom at a party where she practically knew no one and this nameless girl with messy blond curls, bright red cheeks and wrinkled clothes was flexing on her.

The girl didn’t seem to mind Joanna’s amusement though, instead giggling along, the alcohol making the situation a bit funnier than it really was.

Once the two girls had calmed again, Joanna extended her hand. She may be drunk but that didn’t erase her manners completely. “I’m Joanna, studying over at the King’s College.” 

The blonde grabbed her hand, her rough hands a stark contrast to her otherwise rather feminine appearance. 

“I’m Rose, well actually Rosaline but no one calls me that. I don’t know what my parents thought,” she huffed out a laugh and let go Joanna’s hand again.

“I think it’s pretty.” 

Rose looked at her, blue eyes searching for any sign of dishonesty; Joanna blushed furiously. She had not meant to say that, why did she say that? Where had that even come from? God she really was too drunk.

Noticing the obvious discomfort of the brunette, the smaller girl started, “thanks”, flashing her a smile, teeth showing between the glossy lips, “but how about we get back to the party?” 

Still feeling way too awkward Joanna just nodded, ignoring her hammering heart and let Rose pull her back out of the bathroom, not even objecting when the eager girl tugged her along to her own group of friends.

The night really couldn’t get much worse, could it?

*

Farrah was almost sitting on Rose’ lap with how close the two were huddled together, going on about her latest bedroom flirt, the blonde listening quite intrigued, gasping and nodding along.

Brianna was sitting on the other side, curly buried in one of her space textbooks, a notepad by her side while she was desperately trying to tune out the two gushing girls. 

Their little meetups had quickly become Joanna’s favorite time of the day, well besides when she and Rose sneaked away for some…private talking, and the brunette couldn’t help but grin at the obvious annoyance from the curly headed girl.

She had met Brianna and Farrah back at the party where she had also met Rose and ever since then the four of them had really hit it off. 

It was almost scary how easy they had fit together. 

Ever since that bathroom, she knew that Rose was one of the few people she really could let go and be herself without worrying too much. She had always thought it was unfair how easy life seemed for some people, being comfortable in your own skin, letting your own thoughts out and not worrying about what other people thought; but now, with Rose by her side it was like her whole life had been flipped upside down.

The blonde seemed to always know what was on her mind, able to read her even when she had her walls stacked up around her, and more importantly able to break them down with just a few soft words and delicate touches.

Maybe Joanna should be scared at how simple it all had been, maybe she should fear the time when everything would break down again, maybe she should try harder to keep her heart to herself but in the end, it was just too easy to let herself fall at every little laugh or bashed eye; at every little kiss and warm hand on her back; at every little muttered word or high-pitched scream.

No, she wouldn’t let the if’s and maybe’s ruin the warmth running through her body every time the blonde looked at her, blue eyes shining with support and admiration, so full of love that she never was able to counter the stare. 

She would turn away, feeling her cheeks burning up but smiling dumbly and swat at the blonde causing another one of these addicting giggling fits and end up joining in until either Brianna would hit them both, commanding them to be quiet or Farrah would shut them both up with her suggestive comments. 

Joanna wouldn’t let herself ruin that beautiful thing she had found, much rather she would focus her energy on keeping it blooming and growing every single day.

Farrah had instantly liked her, the oldest one of the group taking her under her wing and making sure she was always content with what was going on around them. And that, the brunette could definitely appreciate. There was always a party to attend, a gathering they had to show up or a pub they need to play at to gain some more fans.

That was another thing she really loved about these girls. The music that bonded them together, how they all had their own style and yet they somehow made it work. Farrah and her often liked the same direction and it was often the african girl that would encourage her to say her opinion and show them what she had come up with.

In the beginning she really did have a hard time voicing her own thoughts and feeling comfortable enough to present any own ideas, mostly because the three other girls already seemed so in sync and as if they were always on the same page but Farrah convinced her that when it came to music, all of them had their own stubborn opinions and fought all the time.

So, once Joanna had experienced one of these fights first hand, she had been a bit surer of herself and her little texts. It wasn’t much and often only small bits but with the help of Farrah these modest lines turned into quite amazing songs.

Just overall Farrah often seemed out of this world, the bright girl always working on something, scribbling notes onto a forgotten napkin, humming a melody, creating their clothes while reinventing fashion by doing so. It was quite enchanting to watch her playing with the keys and notes of her piano, taking their breaths away with just a few powerful lines.

Joanna loved watching her create just as much she loved watching Rose when the blonde really let herself fall during drumming. The powerful voice of Farrah accompanied by strong beat and the high-pitched screams of Rose sending goosebumps over her skin. What a pretty sight.

With Brianna it was a bit different.

The tall woman had been quite protective of Rose and while she had always been nothing but friendly and welcoming towards Joanna, the brunette couldn’t help but wonder how sincere this whole behavior was. It had taken some time until Joanna had gained Bri’s trust but now that she earned it, she knew it would take a lot to break it.

The older student often acted much more mature than Farrah or Rose, not that was hard considering how the two were basically 4-year old stuck in an adult body, and tried to mother them all the time. Joanna still wasn’t used to the fussing and tucking.

The annoyed comments and sharp remarks were almost never ill-intended, rather they often were the result of a sleep deprived, exhausted Brianna that just wanted them all to be happy and healthy. Even if meant putting down the foot to all that partying and hooking up.

Which then just caused Farrah and Rose to be even more obnoxious about these things. And Joanna often just stayed on their side, not minding it and then getting the short end of the stick when Brianna forced them all to meet at Saturday morning for band practice.

In the end, these mornings were used for brainstormed, coming up with ridiculous songs about fragile masculinity and absurd outfit ideas. Then it was really just four best friends having the time of their lives.

It really was that easy.

That’s why Joanna didn’t mind her girlfriend talking about Farrah’s one-night stands. She knew the blonde wouldn’t trade their ‘thing’ for anything in the world. It was just a mutual understanding built on trust and respect for each other.

So, when Rose winked at her over the table, she just smiled unimpressed, grabbing another hand full of cheese crackers. 

“Okay, that’s it!” the mob of curls rose suddenly, the sharp features frowning angrily. “We don’t actually want to hear all of that, did you know that?” Brianna’s voice was tense but the way her hair bobbed on her shoulder’s kind of defeated the outburst. “Can you maybe just shut up about your love life for a second?”

Farrah and Rose both stared wide eyes at their friend, Fa’s hands still in the air from gesturing just how big the boobs of her latest flirt were while Rose’s water bottle dripped onto her skirt as she had wiped it around too fast.

Joanna just rolled her eyes, a smug smile playing on her lips. “Oh, Bri don’t be salty. It’s not her fault you got a non-existing love life.”

For a second no one said anything.

Until a loud snort coming from Farrah was joined by cackling provided by the blonde of the group let Joanna relax. For a moment she had been worried, she had overdone it.

Brianna on the other hand opened her lips a few times, like a fish on land, her locks dancing even more as she tried to find her voice again.

Fuming the tallest girl stood to gather her things, no longer in the mood to foul around and made to leave the laughing groups of friends.

“Oh, sod off, darling, learn how to take a joke.” Farrah was the first to recover and laid a hand on Brianna’s arm, a small peace offering. “Come on, tell us about the song you were going on about this morning.”

Of course, the oldest one could keep anyone in her orbit by a few soft words, so it wasn’t really a surprise that Brianna sat back down, still huffing about respect and boundaries but actually pulled out a different notebook, showing Farrah a few text passages.

Rose left Farrah’s side so that the two older girls could bump their heads together and get to work, instead the blonde slipped next to Joanna, throwing a manicured hand over the brunette’s shoulder and tugging her close.

“You’re getting feistier with every passing day.”

“Well, I got the best teacher, don’t I?”

“Oh, shut that pretty little mouth of yours, you gonna make me blush.”

“Is that a challenge?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! THANK YOU for all the kudos and comments!!
> 
> Now I present: my first lesbian smut!
> 
> Have fun!

The people were still cheering loudly even though the stage had already gone dark, the lights now flickering over the filled room. Joanna saw Farrah making her way towards the bar, probably getting something to drink before she would eventually take a bath in the crowd, socializing and getting a bit high on the admiration she would no doubt receive.

Brianna, bless her need to be organized at all times, had already left to get the cases for their instrument and the other technical stuff so Joanna just kept her strap on, the familiar weight of her bass calming her.

She stepped down the stairs, pushing her now curly hair out of her face, careful not to trip. The people around her paid her no mind, which she was actually pretty grateful for. Her eyes flickering over the crowd, fingertips still pulling at the strings, a habit that came back every time she was nervous.

Not that she should be, she had spent a lot of time thinking about this and she had no reason to be nervous at all! Except that her stupid brain still kept coming up with ridiculous way how this evening would turn into a total disaster.

Her nerves were on edge which caused her to jump and squeak rather embarrassingly when two hands wrapped themselves around her waist.

Judging from the way too sweet scent that soundly settled in her nose and the wetness suddenly pressing against her back, Joanna quickly identified the culprit as her girlfriend.

She shrugged the heavy body leaning on her off and wriggled herself out of the sweaty embrace, sending a grossed out look at Rosaline, who just laughed and tried to reoccupy Joanna’s personal space again.

“Get off, you stinky monkey!” the brunette tried to match her voice to her facial expression but it was useless, she couldn’t help the fondness that swung with the half-hearted insult.

Rose just tried to hug her again, thankfully the bass stopped that attempt, the blonde whined, “No! Don’t you wanna get showered with my love?” The little pout on the lipstick smudged lips was also unfairly hot, Joanna decided.

Thankfully Brianna finally came back with their stuff, saving Joanna from any more cuddle attacks.  
“Your love maybe, but not your sweat” the bass was taken off and Joanna handed her girlfriend the cables, “let’s wrap this up so you can get your much needed shower.”

Rose just giggled but did actually help Brianna stuff all their belongings away, as Joanna made her way over to the bar, looking for the owner to collect their payment.

When she came back to the group, their set was all packed up and Farrah had returned as well. She was currently going on about something a guy had complained to her about, but judging from all of their expressions it was just the typical ‘I am a man so I know what I am talking about’-bullshit; nothing to take serious anyways.

Joanna walked around the group, stepping close towards Rose and pulling her away a bit.

“What do you say, we get back to the hotel, you take a nice warm shower and then we can maybe have some…fun?” She didn’t want to spell it out right here, next to their friends, so she hoped the blonde got the hint.

Blue eyes stared at her. Then a few different emotions ran over Rose’ face until it settled on something one could call fond excitement.

“Do you mean like, I mean, are you sure? We don’t have to if you’re not ready. I don’t mind waiting,” the blonde rambled on, Joanna rolled her eyes, putting an end to it by pressing a chaste kiss on Rose’s lips.

“I am sure. I do want it.” She smiled against the warm lips, pressing more kisses onto them, to reassure her girlfriend as well as herself.

Today was the night they would finally take their relationship a step further.

Barely able to contain her excitement, the blonde kept bouncing against her, hands on her back to fiddle with Joanna’s blouse causing her to blush furiously. “I said at the hotel, dumbass!”

This seemed to catch the attention of their friends, who now turned towards them, confusion settling on Brianna’s face while Farrah’s lips stretched into a grin mirroring a Cheshire cat, her eyes glistering knowingly.

“What’s got you all flushed and bothered?” The oldest one stepped towards them, moving like a cat that was ready for attack.

Joanna shook her head, putting her hands up in surrender, “I’m fine, just a bit…lightheaded. I think it’s best if I head back already. Rose you coming with me?” 

“Of course baby, right behind you.” With that the blonde’s warm hands pushed her back towards the back door, both of them ignoring the naughty looks their friends shot them.

 

The ride back was mostly spent in silence, Rose coming down from her high that drumming always sent her to and Joanna thinking about the upcoming night. Still, the blonde never let go of her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

Once they made it back to hotel, things started to get a messier again. Barely even registering the lady at the reception and the strange look she sent the two girls, Rose pulled Joanna towards the elevator, eager fingers already fumbling with the buttons of the brunette’s shorts.

Is was more like an interoperation of Rose tugging her girlfriend on the hem of the jeans and Joanna shoving them in the same direction, hands already busy with pushing a kimono over Rose's shoulders, mouth busy with pressing butterfly kisses all over the blonde’s neck.

Rosaline groaned loudly as her back hit the cold metal, her head falling back to give Joanna better access to the sensitive skin. The younger one let her right hand fall to side, blindly searching for the button before Rose pushed her off.

The rumbling sounds had announced the arrival of the elevator before the metal doors opened and the blonde grabbed the thin wrists of her girlfriend, tugging her inside the luckily unoccupied elevator.

Rose whined, “why are your pants so damn tight?” Another fruitless attempt to budge them even a little and the blonde gave up sighing, “well then I just gotta focus on a different piece of clothing I guess” with that her experienced fingers tugged the ridiculous shirt out of Joanna's pants and slipped beneath it, quickly finding its destination.

As soon as Joanna felt the warm fingers on her bra clasps, she broke her kissing streak and pulled away, choking on her own spit, sending her girlfriend a dirty look.

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves”, Joanna took Rose's hands into her own before leaning up and pressing an open-mouthed kiss onto the awaiting lips. The girl beneath her moaned, trying to pull her hands out of the grasp. Turning her head, Rose took a few deep breaths.

“Sorry, didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Shit, Jo, if that was too much, I'm really sorry…”, blue eyes shining in the bright lights. Something like fear and guilt laying under a heavy layer of obvious desire.

Joanna shook her hand, bringing their intertwined hands to her mouth, kissing the broken knuckles of the drummer, her eyes never leaving the deep blue.

Her voice wavered only ever so slightly, “Shut up, I just don't want to flash anyone accidentally.” She would be flushing if her cheeks weren't already bright red from their past actions.

Rose's eyes softened and she nodded understandingly, finally getting her hands free to place them on Joanna's hips, holding her in place before settling for only a few delicate kisses. The brunette rolled her eyes, no need to be that slow, still she let herself melt against the intoxicating lips.

While the blonde’s hands stayed in place, Joanna's didn't, instead wandering over the still somewhat sticky skin. Ignoring the tiny part of her brain, that was rather disgusted by the sweatiness, Joanna's hands explored the naked skin underneath the crop top, kneading the skin softly. The surprised little moans that Rose let fall against the other girl’s mouth were exactly what Joanna had been looking for.

Getting drunk on the soft lips, the lasciviously moans, hot fingers caressing her skin, the air around them tense with unresolved desire; Joanna shuddered when Rose's right hand fell from her hip, slim fingers wandering downwards, cupping her butt, squeezing it hard.

Feeling a bit braver, Joanna brought her own hands up to Rose's neck, her left hand squeezing the sensitive skin, testing out the waters and being positively surprised at the choked moan the blonde let out. Her right hand instead going a bit higher, fingers tangling in the blond mess of hair, tugging sharply.

“Ah- Fuck! Fuck, do that aga-ain”, not even letting the older one finish the command, Joanna followed the instructions and grinned at the mewl Rose let out.

Now that was an interesting information.

Though her mischievous smile was smacked off her face as something rather hot suddenly pressed against her crotch. She almost yelped but Rose's had her mouth captured so it ended up more like a muffled shriek.

The sound turned sinful enough as the hand between her legs continued to rub painfully slow at the thick fabric.

Before the touches could escalate, the rough stopping of the elevator signaled them both that they had arrived on their floor.

Joanna didn't even let Rose start again instead pulling her out and giggling at the flushed girl clumsily stumbled over her own feet to follow behind her girlfriend.

It took a bit of fumbling and swearing until the card finally got recognized and both of them fell into the room. Joanna's nerves had already calmed down a bit again, her cheeks only tinted and she pretended to fix her hair and purposely ignored Rose.

The blonde was just about to restart their making out session when only a hand was being held in front of her face.

“Ah, I don't think so, didn't we agree that you'll take a shower first?” The brunette didn't bother to turn around, maybe because she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up the act; Rosaline looked most definitely already positively wrecked.

The room was silent for a few more minutes until a loud groan signaled Rose's defeat, feet stomping rather angrily towards the bathroom.

“And don't forget to wash behind your ears!”

The door slammed close.

*

The sounds of the water running actually helped Joanna quite nicely to sort her thoughts out and only now realizing what exactly would happen tonight.

She wasn't afraid, not at all, she thrusted Rosaline and she knew the blonde would never ever to anything to hurt or distress her. Of course, that feeling was mutual.

The love and respect she felt for the hot-headed drummer turned her into wobbling goo, made her feel like she was burning up and freezing at the same time every time Rose kissed her, her mind going completely blank and her usual guarded personality breaking apart in the best way she had ever experienced.

That's why tonight needed to be perfect. It shouldn't be only about her, she always wanted to make Rose feel good, show her how much she appreciated her.

She knew Rose was a hurricane, the blonde was wild and untamed, overbearing and rough, full of life and wanted to live and love with no regrets. So different from Joanna and still they matched like fire and oil, their love going deeper than sweet words and soft kisses. Deep enough to intertwine their cores, their hearts linked together for better or worse.

Joanna shook her head; she was getting a bit too poetic for the night. Less thinking more fucking was on the agenda and she didn't want to disappoint.

Rose and she hadn't gone that far yet and every time they got close enough for something to happen, Rose had restrained herself as if Joanna wasn't ready yet. And while the brunette was thankful for her girlfriend’s consideration, it was still her own call to make.

And tonight, she would show Rose just how ready she was for the next step.

Beginning by removing her shoes as well as slipping out of her pants, she sat on the bed. For a second, she thought about leaving her shirt on, only undoing the first few buttons but decided against it as she wasn't willing to risk Rose just ripping it off and destroyed it by doing so.

So soon the last piece of her outfit fell next to the discarded pants and Joanna sat only in her underwear on soft hotel bed.

She tried a few different poses, cross-legged or legs open and inviting, in the end she settled for throwing her right leg over her left and leaning her elbow on her knees, staring at the bathroom door. Fluffing her hair and tugging her bra straps off her shoulders, she waited.

Maybe she should have put on some music or turned the lights off? Just as she wanted to get up to get her phone, the water turned off. Getting back in position, goosebumps rising on her exposed tights, a warm funny feeling spreading in her stomach, Joanna grew antsy.

Some rumbling noises later, the door opened and her girlfriend stepped out.

To Joanna's disappointment the blonde hid her body with a very fluffy looking bathrobe. Rose laughed at the pouty look on the brunettes face and stepped towards her, “not what you expected? I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to upset you…” she winked and slapped Joanna's eager hands off her robe.

“No no, bad girl. No touching. Art is to be admired with your eyes only.” She twirled once before her high laugh once again filled the room.

Then it stopped, her playful smile turning smug and her blue eyes almost cold. The tension in the room was so thick, it almost felt heavy, making it hard to breathe.

Rose slowly undid the knot of the bathrobe, her hands guiding the soft fabric off her shoulders, her naked body exposed in all its glory as the robe landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Joanna drew in a sharp breath, practically feeling her own eyes widen at the sight of her bared lover.

Rose seemed to be rather pleased with the other girl’s reaction, stepping closer to Joanna on the bed and cradling her face with her hands.

“This will hopefully make up for my prior disappointment.” Her voice was husk and rough, a talent that more often than not brought out a very horny side of Joanna. And of course, this time is was no exception.

However, this time Joanna didn't plan on being the one who lost their mind at the mercy of another. No, instead she brought her own hands up, grasping onto her girlfriends’ ones and gently removing them for her face.

She pulled herself off the bed, still holding the other girl, now just inches apart from the blonde face.

She saw the surprise, heard the gasp and loved the faint blush on Rose's cheeks.

Their lips almost touching, just a slight nod forward and they would be joined, all it took was a little push.

But Joanna didn't plan on giving in just yet. Instead she twirled them around, taking the element of surprise to knock Rosaline back onto the bed, towering over her for brief second to take in the view -

the blonde spread out underneath her, completely naked, all her curves and edges for Joanna to see and admire; soft pale skin, marked by scars and some birthmarks, the tiny hairs rising in anticipation, her whole body trembling softly -

then she let her knees fall forward onto he bed between the open thighs of her girlfriend. Crawling up and hovering over her, staring into the cold blue that captivated her before the blonde leaned up to finally bring their lips together.

As their lips met, Joanna couldn't help but let a low moan escape, Rose catching it in her own mouth and returning it just as heated.  
Fingers found their way into brown locks, holding the girl in place and demanding for more.

Joanna was happy to oblige.

She brought her left knee up, her arms shaking slightly as she tried to keep her balance. Her knee finding its way up Rose's thigh and nudging the sensitive skin just above her girlfriends’ labia. The high-pitched whimper this caused was quickly swallowed by her own lips.

The fingers on her hair tightened and after another second of soft teasing, Rose moved her head to the sight, panting heavily already.

Joanna was unfazed by that and just continued to attack the delicate skin on her girlfriends’ neck, her teeth grazing over it, biting and nibbling, encouraged by the sweet sounds falling from the lips above her head.  
The blonde usually tasted like smoke and some kind of fruit depending on her perfume, but now after the recent shower it was just her natural scent that invaded Joanna's mind.

She let her tongue flick over the already blooming bruises, a strong sense of pride filling her heart. Joanna knew Rose loved to be marked, loved to wear and flaunt these kinds of bruises as a sign of commitment and cohesiveness. And Joanna loved providing her services.

But now onto more pressing matters.

Joanna kept her little suck-and-tug game up for a bit until Rose seemed to regain some composure.

Her hands wandering down from Joanna's locks to her back, nails scratching over the skin until they found the bra clasp. Experienced fingers quickly undo it and pulled at the lacy fabric.

Joanna sat up, sitting between her girlfriends’ legs and staring down at her. Her bra was quickly discarded, the nipples standing at the sudden flow of cold air around her breasts. She ran a hand through her hair, brown locks falling over her face as she kept her eyes on the beauty beneath her.

Roseline was a mess.

Her lips plump and swollen, eyes clouded over with lust and desire, neck littered in dark spots, her hair flowing around her like a Halo, she looked positively wrecked.

“I did not expect that.” The voice was barely above a whisper, low and raspy.

Joanna smirked at that, leaning over her lover again and brushing a few lost tresses out of the pretty face of the blonde.  
She changed her position, legs now on both sides of the blonde's hips, almost sitting on her.

“Oh my, just how innocent do you think I am?”

With that she brought the other unoccupied hand down between Rose's legs, finger grazing over the exposed entrance, warmth welcoming her. The little gasps falling against her hair were music to her ears.

She let her fingers run over the sensitive part, pressing gently into it as the breaths above her turned more ragged and erratic hands roamed over her body.

Joanna bit down on her lip as Rose's hands stilled on her breasts, fiddling with her nipples, flicking them to repay the favor. She heard a breathy laugh as a whimper escaped her and let own hand fall from Rose's face to her neck.

While one hand was busy getting Rose's ready and wet, the other took to making the blonde a bit more desperate. Her fingers ghosting over the marks and pressing hard down, drawing out a string of moans mixed with curses.

"Fuck, fuck Joa- since when fuck…" not able to finish the question, Rose whined as Joanna drew her fingers away from the heat.

Almost in trance both girls stared at Joanna's fingers that were now coated in a nearly translucent liquid. Joanna rubbed her fingertips together, the sticky substance forming strings as she pulled the digits apart again. Blue eyes followed every movement, breath hitching as Joanna flicked her tongue out to lick at her own fingers.

The substance was sour and sweet at the same time and she couldn't wait to taste more. But before that, who was she to deny her girlfriend the treat?

Without another word she pushed her fingers to Rose mouth, slipping in easily and then the hot tongue was already playing with the them.

The girls never broke eye contact, but brunette had to wet her own lips at the sight. Rose was tasting herself on Joanna's fingers. Fuck.

A harsh pinch on her left nipple brought her back and Joanna cursed.

"Fuck!"

Her fingers fell from the blonde's lips with a lewd pop sound, salvia running down Rose's chin as she smirked, looking up through hooded eyes.

"You play with fire, you get burned."

Rose attempted to sit up. Pressing her heels into the mattress and leaning on her elbows the blonde moved to get into a more controlling position. Joanna didn't have any of that.

It pays to be a bassist. Her quick fingers instantly returning to the Rose's heat, now all wet and ready, slipping between the slot without much force.

Rose immediately lost her strength, her arms almost comical giving up under her weight she crashed back into the mattress, her high yell echoing in their room.

"That's a good girl. Stay down and I promise to take good care of you."

Rose cursed as her legs trapped Joanna's hand between her legs when she drew them together. "Shit, Jo baby, god, where did you-" another string of curses falling from the swollen lips and Joanna smirked as to how quickly she was able to make the blonde a whimpering mess.

This was too much fun.

"Ah, ah. I need you to behave, legs wide open."

Joanna wasn't sure how her voice was still so firm, controlled when her heart was going a 100 miles per hour. Her own private parts tingling and her mind going completely blank every time Rose moaned beneath her.

She also had no idea where this confidence came from but it felt so easy and like the most natural thing she had ever done. Just like when she had her bass between her fingers. Only now the strings were the nerves inside her girlfriend's clit.

Rose growled, unhappy that her plan to regain dominance had failed but still compiled at the end.

Once Joanna could move her hands again, she return to trusting her finger in and out of Rose's heat, her thumb pressuring the bundle of nerves just above the entrance. Leaning heavily on her other arm to keep herself adjusted above the blonde, she worked away, soughing in the pretty sight her girlfriend provided.

Rose's face was scrunched up in pleasure, curses and moans, whimpers and whines falling from her lips without much thought. Her hands still fiddling with Joanna's breasts, one hand snaking up to the brunette's neck and applying some pressure every time the fingers in her made her see white.

Letting out a choked moan Joanna screwed her eyes shut, only focusing on making Rose falling apart just from her fingers. The fingers around her throat letting her know how well she was faring. Every time she was cut short on air, she knew to repeat the action, fucking into her girlfriend with great care, twisting and flicking her fingers as if she was playing a complicated riff on her bass.

"God, shit Joanna please, fuck fuck, yes, need to, you need to-" Joanna opened her eyes and glanced down at the incoherent begs, surprised. Rose's lips were covered in saliva, her whole face flushed down to her chests, her boobs jiggling up and down, moving along to the rhythm of Joanna's fingers.

Leaning down she brought their lips together, the wet sounds mixing beautifully with the already obscene noise echoing of the walls.

Rose bucked her hips up, chasing after her own release. The erratic movements making Joanna's thighs quiver as she tried to stay in place, when Rose's hand fell from her nipples to take a different course.

A moment later a hand slipping beneath Joanna's panties, gripping at her ass cheeks, nails scratching the skin and Joanna moaned into the kiss, her arm almost giving out as a sudden wave of pleasure ran through her body.

Rose apparently took that as invite to keep her new journey going and soon eager fingers wandered from the back to the front, only grazing over the already slick heat.

Joanna broke the kiss and pressed her face into Rose's neck, whimpers being muffled by the hair and skin.

"Two can play that game."

Rose kept her teasing up as she also continued to fuck herself on Joanna's fingers. Being able to focus each hand on a different pattern was a special talent of their drummer.

Joanna's hand stilled inside Rose. Out of revenge or because she wasn't able to focus on the rhythm anymore, Joanna wasn't so sure. But it seemed to have an effect on Rose as the girl whined impatiently.

Joanna smiled into the blonde’s neck and pressed a few quick kisses onto the bruised skin.

"Hands off and I'll continue."

"Unfair! You deserve some fun too!"

Joanna snorted at that, "oh don't you worry, I'm currently having the time of my life." As to prove her time, she drew her finger out of Rose and smeared the sticky liquid all over Rose's thighs before slapping her hand very gently on Rose's clit.

The blonde squealed, body bucking underneath Joanna who just grinned down at the shocked expression of her girlfriend.

"Did that feel good or what?"

"Fuck you!"

"I thought we just talked about this, I'm fucking you!"

Another soft slap followed by a very lewd shriek from the blonde and the fingers finally slipped out of her panties. Joanna grinned satisfied. This was about making Rose feel good, she herself could wait a bit longer.

"Such a good girl." Praising her girlfriend, Joanna slowly let her fingers slip back into the heat, picking up just where she had stopped moments earlier.

While Rose's hand steered clear of Joanna's crotch now, one hand still gripped rough at her ass while the other wanted to remain around the brunette's neck. Soon that became rather difficult as pleasure took over Rose's body, still the grip remained strong enough to guide Joanna.

As the begs and curses became more and more incoherent again and the bucking and twitching of the girl underneath her increased, Joanna knew Rose was close.

"How are we doing baby? You almost there?" The sweet voice a stark contrast to the rough pace of her fingers fucking hard into the heat.

High-pitched whines accompanied by frantic tugging on Joanna hips were a clear answer.

Joanna slowed down a bit, "You wanna come?"

"Fuck, Jo, yes fuck, god go harder, yes yesyesyes…" obliging to her girlfriends begs she picked up her pace again, driving her fingers in unmercifully. Still, she made sure to not touch any of the spots that would let Rose see stars.

"Ah, what's the magic word?"

Maybe she was pushing it too far, maybe she should just let the other girl come but somehow this whole situation has her feeling high as hell. It felt liberating having this control over the usual so confident and loud blonde.

Rose didn't seem to mind, "please, fuck please, let me... I need to-" her whole body shaking in pleasure as Joanna finally twisted her fingers the right way.

"So good for me, who would have thought the naughty, rowdy Roseline could behave so well mannered."

High, impatient moans were the only reply she got as Rose grew closer and closer to her climax.

Joanna scooted closer to the blonde, her unoccupied hand fisting a hand full of blond locks as she remembered their little make out session in the elevator. The broken moan Rose let out just confirmed Joanna's suspicion.

Tugging on her hair while simultaneously fucking into her seemed to do it. Finally, the blonde had reached her limits, white stars overtaking her mind as pleasure ran through her body.

With a high-pitched cry of Joanna's name, Rose came, hips still bucking, Joanna keeping up for another moment until finally pulling out her fingers, soft whimpers and ragged breaths filling the room.

Rose had her eyes closed; her neck stretched as she pressed her head into the mattress still coming down from her high. Joanna remained still, her hand resting on Rose's quivering leg as she just watched the blonde.

It was without out a doubt the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

And to think she did that, her chest filled with so much love and admiration that she couldn't help but lean down to press a soft kiss on the plump lips.

Rose kissed back lazily, her mind still reeling. She hummed when they parted again and looked up at Joanna, eyes shining with the same love Joanna felt running through her system.

"So…"

"Shut up, you were amazing! Fuck, who knew?" Her voice was raspy and sounded incredible husky. Joanna looked through their room for the mini fridge. They definitely needed some water after that.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" winking at the blonde, she got up to walk over to the refrigerator. An unamused sound letting her know that Roseline didn't approve of that.

"Relax, you sound like you just swallowed a bunch of sand." Her legs were aching slightly and she cursed as she leaned down to pick up a bottle, her body not willing to work that much just yet.

As Joanna sat back on the bed, handing the cool bottle to her girlfriend, Rose sat up slightly to uncap it and drank some. After she was done, she gave it back to the brunette who also took a sip, the cool liquid working wonders on her hot body.

They just sat there for a while, Roseline catching her breath and snuggling into Joanna's legs, her face pressing lazy kisses onto her hips. Joanna let her hand run though the blond hair, messing it up even more.

"I really had no idea, y'know?" Rose's words were muffled and sounded far away, as if the blonde was deep in thoughts.

Joanna just hummed, a smile breaking out on her face as the realization hit her. She really had done it. She had made Rose her own mess, with her own fingers. What a nice feeling.

At some point the kisses wandered upwards, hands coming around Joanna's waist to keep her in place as Rose dragged herself up and kisses turned into nips and nips turned into bites. Joanna giggled as her girlfriends’ lips ghosting lips tickled her skin.

"Shut it, I'm trying to be sexy here!"

The grumpy command just made Joanna laugh more and she turned so she was facing the laying girl.

"If you wanna make me feel good, I might just know what to do." She had no idea where this came from, but at the smug smile on Rose's face she figured it wasn't unwelcomed.

"And what would that be?"

Rose leaned back on the bed when Joanna crawled back to sit fully on the mattress, her eyes glistening mischievously as they glanced at the only fabric left on Joanna's body. She apparently already got the same idea.

"Well you could shut up for a change and put that mouth to work, wouldn't that be a nice change?"

Rose choked on her own spit at the forward suggestion but quickly caught herself again.

"My, my. I don't know if I should be worried about this whole new side" she sat up and kisses the brunette, hands roaming over her body, delicate fingers running up and down her back.  
"For now I'll just settle on enjoying it, I think." 

They kissed for bit longer, exploring each other body's again. Lips and teeth clashing as hands petted over sensitive bruises and tugged on long hair. It was almost innocent compared to their earlier actions.

Soon Joanna pushed Roseline back again, feeling herself growing more and more impatient. It had been a long night and she couldn't help but feel a bit restless.

Rose huffed out a laugh at Joanna's eagerness but didn't complain as she was pushed back into the pillows.

"If I only had known my girlfriend was a such a Dom, damn you never cease to surprise me." The words were spoken with no malice, Rose obliviously happy to submit to Joanna for a second time tonight.

Maybe she had imagined their first night differently. Probably her taking care of Joanna, helping the brunette get used to this stuff, to show her what felt good and let her find out all the kinks and preferences she had. Instead she had gotten a completely different outcome. However, she didn't seem to be too put off by it.

When Rose was settled, her blue eyes stared up, awaiting. Joanna smirked, confidence running through her veins as she finally stripped off her panties, flushing slightly at the feel of being completely exposed.

Running her hands over her thighs, wincing as her hands pressed into the marks left by Rose, Joanna sat beside the blonde.

"Still awaiting instructions, love."

Joanna rolled her eyes but couldn't help the affectionate smile breaking out on her face. Her girlfriend was so fucking annoying.

"The plan is to make you shut up."

"And how do we plan on accomplishing that?"

Joanna snorted at that and sat up again, "how about this?" She glanced down to her tingling crotch. Rose followed her eyes and let out a choked gasp. Her pink tongue slipped out to wet her lips, eyes locked on the soft skin in front of her. She sounded ridiculously out of breath when she replied.

"Fuck yes."

Again, Joanna rolled her eyes but scooted closer and heaved her leg over Rose so she could hover over her girlfriend’s face. Her thighs were already protesting but she paid them no mind, she was horny and needy and she needed relief. Now.

Gripping onto the headboard for support she slowly sank down, Rose looking up at her, eyes full of excitement and trust. Joanna had to look away, staring at the ceiling instead before she finally felt something else than hot breaths on her.

Rose leaned up and bypassed the last inches between them before her lips eventually touched the hot skin, a sudden cry sounding above her. She instantly drew back, eyes open in shock and worry. Her hand supported Joanna's thighs and tightened in fear at the raw sound.

"Shit, are you okay?"

Joanna nodded furiously, her eyes screwed shut and she breathed heavily. Her body was so tense, she felt like she would fall apart at any point.

"Was just a bit intense. Keep going, it's fine...fuck"

Rose glanced up one more time before refocusing on the sweet sight before her eyes.

Again, she leaned up and pressed a few kisses around the sensitive spot, taking a more careful approach this time. Joanna gasped above her but seemed to be more prepared this time around.

Slowly she made her way towards the throbbing labia. Licking over it in long strokes, moving in rhythm to Joanna's little gasps and whines. Sucking at the sensitive nerves until she felt Joanna tremble above her.

Rose's hands ran over the erratic thighs in an attempt to calm the girl a bit, one hand even going up to play with Joanna's breasts, trying to distract her from the intensity.

When Joanna let one hand drop from the headboard to fist another hand of hair, Rose took it as hint to continue with her quest.

She hummed against the heat, the sweet taste making her feel antsy herself. Her tongue flicked over the entrance, not pressuring but ghosting over it. Joanna tugged on her hair, leading her face even closer between Joanna's legs.

Rose mind was completely overwhelmed with Joanna's scent. She saw, felt, tasted, smelt and heard Joanna. Her girlfriend was all she knew in that moment and somehow that connection felt more intimate than anything else they had done today.

Joanna croaked out a broken moan when Rose's tongue finally slipped into her. The feeling like nothing else she had ever felt before. Of course, she had played with herself but this was a whole new level of pleasure. Fuck, she could get hooked on that.

"Fuck, that's it. Make mommy feel good"

The words were out before she could even think about stopping them. Rose stilled underneath her and for a moment, all Joanna wanted to do was jump off that bed and lock herself in the bathroom. Shit, where had that come from?

"Sorry?" Was all she managed to mutter her whole body on edge, confused with the extreme pleasure running through it while her mind was taken over by shame.

"Shush, that was hot." And with that Rose dove back in, apparently encouraged by the slipped words, working her tongue deeper and deeper into the heat. The wet sounds mixed with soft whines and broken moans the only sound in the room.

Hands pressing into the bruises sending delicious pain up Joanna's back while the hot tongue between her legs made her shudder with unknown desire and pleasure. She kept her hand on Rose's head, keeping her in place as the blonde sucked and twirled and licked deep inside her.

"Fuck, Rose, shitshitshit…" she cried out when Rose touched a certain spot and bucked her hips forward.

Rose hummed loudly, obviously taken by surprise, her hand gripping even tighter at the hips of her girlfriend. Again, she touched the same nerve bundle and Joanna shriek at the pure intensity, moans falling freely from her lips now.

"Yesyesyes, fuck" humping her girlfriend face, her knuckles white from the harsh grip on the wood of the headboard, Joanna felt herself edging closer and closer.

Rose's hands wandered from Joanna's hips down to her ass, gripping the cheeks hard, causing another loud yelp from above. If Joanna has the mind to spare, she would probably scold Rose for her rough actions. The problem was, it felt way too good to be mad about it.

Rose smirked at her girlfriends’ lewd sounds and wished she had her phone to record this for a lonelier night but she knew this would not be the last time they would have this much fun together.

Just focusing on giving her lover the same relief she already received, Rose worked her mouth just like she had been instructed to. Sucking, nibbling, kissing and twirling, flicking her tongue over the sensitive nerves until she felt Joanna coming apart by her doing.

Soon enough the girl above let out a string of curses until she bucked forward a few more times and finally came with a soft moan, Rose's name on her lips.

Rosaline kept her work up, tongue licking at the sweet juices and cleaning up the mess her girlfriend made before pressing a few last kisses on the twitching clit.

Joanna shook with pleasure, her thighs giving out and her body crashing on top of Rose who choked at the sudden pressure on her chest.

"Fuck. That was good."

Joanna didn't seem to notice her girlfriend squirming under her, still breathing hard, hand coming up and brushing her hair out of her face as she came down from her high.

The choked "get off" let her glance down though. Her eyes widened at the sight and she blushed brightly. Quickly she scrambled off her girlfriend and sheepishly help the blonde to sit up again.

"Sorry"

"It's fine, but you're right" Rose took a few deep breaths and moved to wipe the back of her hand over her mouth when Joanna stopped her, leaning up and kissing her deeply, breaking the kiss again and licking off any excess cum from Rose's lips.

"...that was good." Rose finished completely in awe and Joanna grinned at her before bringing their lips together again.

Indeed, what a night it has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they say I'm ace hah, would they be able to write something like that? Probably...
> 
> Anyways, I'd love to know what you guys thought either on here or as always hmu on my [tumblr](http://mrdisrespecthood.tumblr.com):)  
> I'd love to chat about more ideas and shit !
> 
> Thank you again and until next time!
> 
> xx


End file.
